


Tattoos and Flowers

by Tahnex



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahnex/pseuds/Tahnex
Summary: Ruby Rose runs a flower shop next door to a tattoo parlour run by a white-haired beauty who comes in to ask for a very specific bouquet of flowers
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	1. Strange Bouquets and an Unexpected Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've not finished either of my other stories, but I'm struggling with writing at the minute so I'm jumping between various different fics (I've got my two main ones, this one, another bumblby and whiterose fic, and then also three Frosen Steel fics in various states of completion).
> 
> This all came about from a prompt I saw where it said about swapping the expected roles - I've seen quite a few fics where Ruby is a tattoo artist (and I really enjoyed them), so I wanted to swap it over so Weiss is the tattoo artist.

Ruby was carefully cutting the stems on a selection of white roses that had been ordered for collection later that day when she heard the tinny peal of the bell above the shop door. “Hello! Welcome to Season’s Flowers, how can I help…you?” Ruby tailed off a little as she looked up and regarded the woman stood in front of the counter. Her white hair was shaved down almost to her skull on the left-hand side of her head, and then the rest had been flicked over to the other side, so it flowed down behind her right shoulder in waves. Detailed tattoos were visible on her bare arms, designs weaving in and out reaching from just below her elbows up to her shoulders, then across and meeting in the middle of her collarbones, then pointing down to her chest, vanishing behind the buttons on her sleeveless white shirt and the black lacy bra that poked out.

Ruby hurriedly looked up to stare the woman in the eyes, not wanting to get caught ogling, and was met with a sly grin and a twinkle in ice blue eyes, leaving her certain that she’d been caught looking.

“Don’t worry, I saw you started at my arms and followed the lines up, so you’re forgiven.”

Ruby was now certain that she was as red faced as her name, and quickly tried to catch herself back up. She was at work. Not the time to be checking other women out. Even if they were jaw droppingly gorgeous with a fabulous sense of style. Ruby mentally slapped herself, she had a girlfriend.

_Do. Not. Go. There._

Ruby forced a plain smile onto her face, trying to clear her head of thoughts involving the tattooed goddess and herself in a back room. “How can I help you?”

The woman leaned forwards slightly and held a hand out, trimmed nails on thin fingers that reminded Ruby of a pianist’s hands slightly spread. “I’m Weiss, I own the tattoo parlour next door. I don’t think we’ve been introduced yet?” Ruby rushed to wipe down her hands on her apron, suddenly microscopically aware of the stickiness of plant food and sap that she always got on her hands within a few minutes of starting work and shook Weiss’ hand.

“Ruby Rose, I…well I don’t own the shop, my dad does, but he’s never really here anymore, he prefers to stay at the farm with the flower fields, so it’s _basically_ my shop now, even if officially it’s still his.”

Weiss smiled at her, despite the rambling, and then looked around, her gaze drifting across the various buckets holding colourful flowers, some bloomed, others not. “Do you sell custom made bouquets?”

Ruby nodded, “Yep!” She popped the ‘p’, “As big or small as you like, but obviously not like too big, although we do help with the floats for pride every year, so I guess we _can_ go pretty big, but pride is a special occasion, so maybe not all the time.” She stopped to take a breath and noticed that Weiss was smiling at her again, causing her to blush again.

“So, do you know how to make a bouquet that passive aggressively says, ‘Fuck you’?”

Ruby laughed at the request, then realising at seeing the raised eyebrow that the other woman was serious, replied a bit more seriously. “Umm. Sorry, it’s not a common request, but yeah I think we could do one?”

“What flowers would it be made up of? I’d obviously still like it to look good.”

“Weeeeeell…” Ruby looked to the ceiling and dredged up her knowledge of the language of flowers, ticking it off on her fingers as she went. “You’d need geraniums for stupidity, foxglove for insincerity as you’re still giving them flowers but don’t want it to be a good thing, meadowsweet for uselessness, yellow carnations for disappointment, and finally orange lilies to tie it together as the key flower. They mean hatred.”

“And they’re all available?”

“Yeah, yeah they are.” Ruby checked the calendar and book behind the table, giving it a quick glance to see which flowers were in season.

“Excellent. I’d like to order one for collection please.”

After taking her money and agreeing that it would be ready for collection the next day - something Ruby _never_ agreed to - the tattooed beauty left the store with a soft smile and a slight swish to her hips. Ruby didn’t stare of course, she didn’t watch each flick of the hips in very tight and high waisted black jeans that emphasised and enhanced the curves on her behind and legs, Ruby had a girlfriend, as she kept reminding herself, so she definitely didn’t watch each bit of movement with a large amount of appreciation.

She spent the rest of the morning in a slight haze, and by the time the clock ticked 12, Ruby could barely remember anything else that had happened since the woman next door walked in. She’d obviously sold flowers and agreed for some orders to be done, as there were notes written down and receipts pinned to the board, but she couldn’t for the life of her remember anything about them. Fortunately, her notes always included the flower, colour, design, and reason so she’d covered her back there. “Thank you, Past Ruby,” she muttered to herself as she quickly flipped the sign round and locked up for lunch. She was leaving earlier than normal, she never had lunch before 1 usually, but decided that a bite to eat might help focus her brain more, and at the very least get it off of thoughts about Weiss.

As she headed towards her usual cafe, she spotted a familiar head of brunette hair, swept over a shoulder, and the back of a black shirt. Cinder’s bag that Ruby had bought for her last birthday was dangling off the back of the chair, the red and gold design recognisable even from a distance. _She’s waiting for me! Although I am pretty early so if I hadn’t taken an early lunch, she’d have been waiting quite a..._ Ruby came to a halt as another recognisable woman with tanned skin and light green hair walked over to Cinder’s table, and Ruby felt her heart drop and stomach twist. 

She watched as Cinder looked up from her phone, smiled, and rose from the table to meet Emerald’s lips in a kiss that definitely wasn’t chaste, and was barely acceptable in public. Ruby ignored the people brushing past her on the pavement, her eyes never leaving the two women who were so engrossed in each other, hands never apart, giggles and smiles easily evident from where Ruby was standing, that they didn’t notice the woman watching them both, silver eyes slowly filling with tears.

“Jilted or cheated?”

“Wha-what?” Ruby looked around quickly and found a little old lady with a knotted and twisted old cane looking at her, hands crossed over the skull at the top.

The lady stared at her, thick glasses making her eyes look far larger than normal, before looking over to where Cinder and Emerald were sat. “Are you a jilted lover who was rejected, or a girlfriend who is being cheated on?”

“Umm…” Ruby felt at a loss for words, _How did she…_

The woman scoffed, “If you’re going to ask how I know save your breath. You’re looking at two women who are all over each other, and you’re crying. Doesn’t take a genius to work out that you had either fallen for one and were rejected, or you’re dating one and have just found out you were being cheated on.”

“Cheated. I’m being cheated on.” Ruby wasn’t sure why she was answering her.

“Ah. The worse option. Well, I hope for your sake it hadn’t got too serious, but I’d make sure you get all your stuff back from her before you kick her out of your life.” The lady patted Ruby’s arm and started to continue walking past, before turning slightly to continue, “And if she’s got a key then change your locks as well, better safe than sorry these days. You’ll find happiness dear, a gorgeous thing like you will have ladies begging on their knees for a taste of you.” Ruby watched her go, not sure she’d heard the last line properly, before shaking her head to clear it. Her eyes hardened as she looked back to her girl... _ex_ -girlfriend.

Turning on her heel she headed for Cinder’s apartment, knowing that if Cinder was anything like normal, she’d be at the cafe for at least an hour before heading back to work, and she’d only just got there from the looks of it. That should give her more than enough time to do what needed to be done. Ruby let herself into Cinder’s apartment, her hand shaking slightly as she unlocked it.

The pair had keys to the other’s apartments, but hadn’t moved in together, which Ruby was eternally grateful for now. This meant that she only had items of clothing dotted around the apartment rather than the majority of her stuff, but as she was going through it, she kept finding little things that she’d missed before, a book here, a DVD there. Before long she’d filled a black bag up with her stuff and was realising that she was never going to be able to walk home with it. It was a twenty-minute car ride to her apartment, and a thirty-minute walk to the shop.

Ruby called a taxi and then, with more than a single tear in her eye, unhooked the key that had been presented to her a couple of months back from her set of keys. She looked around for the best place to leave it and decided on the kitchen table. Placing it very deliberately in open space she undid the latch and pulled the door closed, knowing the door would lock itself behind her.

Ruby arrived back at her own apartment and looked around. The open plan lounge was a decent size, a bookcase filled with DVDs was next to a TV, a sofa opposite and an armchair by the window, plus a small stack of books that belonged to Yang’s partner. Ruby hadn’t had the heart to tell them she’d only got through the first couple of chapters of one, even though she’d had them for the last couple of months. 

Her kitchen was simple, a single oven and hob combo, plus a few cabinets and a fridge freezer. There was a dining table with chairs, but it hadn’t been used for its intended purpose in quite some time. Cinder had always insisted they go back to her place if they were going to have dinner together. Ruby dumped the black bag of her stuff next to the sofa, then collapsed onto it, staring at the ceiling.

_If I did the right thing, as the stories and movies always say you should do, then why does it still hurt?_ Deciding that she should maybe talk to someone, or at the very least ask them if she had done the right thing, she called her half-sister Yang.

Yang picked up on the first ring, “Hey Rubes.”

“Hi Yang.” Ruby did her best to keep her voice level and the sadness out of it, and hoped she was successful.

She wasn’t.

“I’m on my way with ice cream and cookies.”

“What? What are you on about?” Ruby blinked in confusion.

“Something bad’s happened. You never call me during the workday and you’re doing that thing where you try and keep all emotion out of your voice. Sorry Ruby, but that’s never worked on me, I could hear it in the way you said hi.” She could hear Yang moving about her house, keys jangling and the soft grunt of her pulling her boots on. “So take the rest of the day off and let me give you some sister time alright?”

Ruby had chuckled at how well Yang knew her, but still turned down the offer, “It’s fine Yang, you were going to spend today with Blake, so it’s fine. I’m fine.”

“Nope.” She heard Yang’s front door shut, “Sisters before fisters”

Ruby gagged, “Ew Yang! That’s like the worst one you’ve come up with yet! Ew ew ew! I do _not_ want to know that Blake fists you!” 

Yang’s laughter came through the phone loud and clear, “Brothers no Ruby!” Yang stopped talking to keep laughing, and even Ruby couldn’t help the small smile that crossed her face, despite the mental image. “But I get your point, sisters before fisters is a no. What I said still stands though, I’m on my way over now.”

Ruby sighed, she could already hear the faint rush of air and the sounds of traffic through the phone, which meant Yang was outside and about to get on her bike. “I’m at my apartment.”

“Stay there, and I’ll see you in twenty.”

Ruby sighed but agreed nonetheless, kicking her boots off and sitting on her sofa, the bag of stuff still unpacked on the floor beside her.

A little over twenty minutes later and Yang knocked on the door, forcing Ruby from her own thoughts and to her feet. She opened the door and walked away without looking, Yang following her in.

“Alright, chocolate chip cookies and vanilla ice cream plus some edible cookie do...Ruby why is there a bin bag with some of your clothes sticking out of it?”

Ruby looked back over her shoulder, “Why do you think?”

“Well from the _looks_ of it, I’d say that you and Cinder broke up and that’s all your stuff from her flat.” Yang cracked her knuckles, “Do I need to have a word with her?”

Ruby laughed humourlessly, “Yang, as much as we both want that to happen, you know I’d feel super guilty the second I said yes, and it wouldn’t fix anything.”

“True. Come on then, let it all out. What happened that made you realise that the bad bitch wasn’t for you?”

Ruby sighed and started to explain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's decision in the last chapter has consequences...

“Come on baby I was just meeting up with her for a work lunch.” Cinder reached an arm out to trail a finger down Ruby’s arm. “I gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek because it’s polite, it wasn’t anything more than that. You know that baby.”

Ruby shivered and felt her stomach twist. “I know what I saw Cinder.” It was the next day and after a fitful night’s sleep, where she didn’t feel like she’d had any at all, she went into the shop early, sending a quick text message to everyone who had ordered bouquets for today that they’d be ready after 11. Then, at just before 11, Cinder had turned up. 

Ruby moved back from the counter slightly to be out of Cinder’s reach. “It wasn’t on the cheek and it wasn’t just friendly.”

“Baby it was a work lunch! You were just really tired yesterday; you’d have never gone for such an early lunch if you weren’t. All I did was kiss her on the cheek, it’s how people greet each other. You know I’d never do anything to risk our relationship.” Cinder was leaning forwards on the counter now, arms crossed on it and a smirk on her face. “You were just tired and didn’t see it properly. If you’d come over and said hi then it would have all been cleared up straight away. You don’t need to be so emotional and overreact to such an innocent gesture.”

“I saw you kiss Emerald Cinder, and even if you’re right and I was mistaken about how you kissed, you know I’m uncomfortable with her.” Ruby looked away; she was finding it difficult to look Cinder in the eyes.

“There’s nothing to worry about darling, she doesn’t mean anything to me outside of work. You’re the only one for me.”

Ruby felt herself wavering, and Cinder could see it too. “Why don’t you come round mine, we’ll cook up a nice dinner together, watch a movie, and _enjoy_ ourselves together. Just like old times.”

“Cinder…”

“Come on Ruby, you know that you’re the only girl that matters to me.” Cinder’s voice was soft and sultry, and Ruby felt herself drawn to her a little, just like she always had been. “I’d never do anything to damage this relationship.”

“ACHOO!”

A loud sneeze shook both Ruby and Cinder slightly, and they looked towards the front of shop and Ruby felt her cheeks heat up again as she gazed at Weiss standing there, black jeans tucked into black ankle-high heeled boots, several patches cut out of the jeans, but rather than show her skin, the holes were covered on the inside by a material similar to a pair of tights plus designs that made Ruby think the holes were an intentional design choice. Weiss’ upper half was clad in a white shirt like the day before, this time however it had sleeves, although they were rolled up to Weiss’ elbows, the ends of her tattoos just poking out below the bottom of the sleeves. The shirt itself was fully unbuttoned, a lace bralette blindingly obvious underneath it, revealing the end of the tattoo design that stopped in the middle of her chest.

“I’m _awfully_ sorry about that, I have allergies. Something must have sparked them off.” Weiss sauntered right up to the counter and Ruby had to fight to keep her silver eyes looking at Weiss’ blue ones, eyes that sparkled with laughter that showed she knew _exactly_ what she was doing. And she was clearly enjoying seeing the fight in Ruby’s face to be polite and not obviously check her out. “I got your text that my bouquet was ready?”

“Text? Oh! Oh. Yes. The ready to collect text. Yes. That one.” Ruby turned away, incredibly grateful to have something else to focus on other than her ex trying to win her back and an incredibly beautiful woman standing opposite who was enjoying teasing Ruby. It wasn’t fair to show _that_ much skin...She pulled the bouquet out from the pot behind the counter and passed it over to Weiss. “Here you are.”

“Thank you so much for this, it’s absolutely gorgeous!” Weiss smiled widely at Ruby, who blushed a little at the praise, her cheeks tinted with pink.

“She’s completely right, it is beautiful, much like yourself babe.” Cinder’s voice broke into the moment and Ruby felt irritated by the intrusion, actively moving away from Cinder’s attempts to trail her fingers up her arm again, something she always used to try and get around Ruby, usually succeeding.

Weiss looked between the other two quickly and then smiled at Cinder. Ruby wasn’t sure why, but the smile seemed reminiscent of a predator that had just sighted prey. A wolf having spotted some lost sheep.

“I’m _terribly_ sorry Ruby, but thinking about it, I don’t really need the bouquet anymore. I’ll absolutely still pay for it; us independent business owners need to stick together after all. Oh! You know what, I think you should have this bouquet, you do deserve it after all.” Weiss held it out towards Cinder and Ruby held her breath, remembering exactly what the bouquet meant.

“Me? Thank you so much. It is _very_ lovely, but why do I deserve it?” Cinder took the bouquet, and smiled sweetly at Weiss, who still wore the same predatory look.

“Because of what the flowers mean.” Ruby’s eyes widened but she was frozen to the spot as Weiss continued talking, “There’s foxglove for insincerity, as I’m giving you flowers but it’s not a good thing, there’s meadowsweet for uselessness, as your entire existence seems pretty useless and without any significant meaning. Then there’s yellow carnations for disappointment, in this case that someone like you even _exists_ in the human race.” 

Weiss lifted a hand to study her nails whilst she was talking, pausing slightly between her description of each flower to let the words sink in. “Then there’s geraniums for stupidity, because you clearly hurt Ruby here for a start, and from what I overheard you did it by cheating on her, yet another example of stupidity, and finally orange lilies for hatred. I’ve only just met you and barely know a thing about you, but I’d say from first impressions you’re quite an easy woman to hate. Altogether, it’s a bouquet that says, ‘Fuck you.’” Weiss finished it off with a smile and a raised middle finger.

Cinder’s jaw had dropped further and further open with each meaning and she started to splutter with rage. “Do...How...What...Who the _fuck_ do you think you are? I could destroy your business without a second thought if I wanted to.” Ruby meanwhile was still watching with wide eyes, her mouth trying to form words but barely managing to make air come out.

Weiss openly laughed, which seemed to confuse both Ruby and Cinder. She wiped a tear from the corner of one eye. “Thank you for that, I needed a good laugh.”

“A laugh?!” Cinder was practically screeching, “I’m deadly serious!”

Weiss snorted, “Please. I know I don’t fully look the part anymore, but I’m still a _Schnee_.” She folded her arms and stared at Cinder, who had gone slightly pale at the mention of Schnee. “And I still have access to the vast majority of the resources at the disposal of the Schnee family...including our pack of lawyers, of which I used to be one.” Her smile turned into a glare. “I could sue you to oblivion and back before you even found a lawyer to represent you. I could crush your entire world before lunchtime, and I wouldn't even notice.” Weiss moved closer with each sentence and Cinder took a step backwards closer to the door each time Weiss moved. “Don’t try and threaten someone unless you can back it up, now get the fuck out.” Weiss’ eyes narrowed and Cinder almost ran out the door, her attempts to sway Ruby forgotten in the terror of facing Weiss.

Once Cinder had fled, Weiss sighed, and seemed to visibly deflate. She turned back to Ruby, “I’m sorry you had to see me in shark mode. And for getting involved between the two of you. I know it wasn’t my place, but...well I know manipulation and emotional abuse when I hear it, and it is _not_ a good thing in any relationship.” Her eyes were soft and caring, gone were the glares and hard edges and Ruby just stared at her.

“Erm...shark mode?” Ruby cursed internally for asking such a daft question, but she did not want to talk about the potential emotional abuse. _Yeah, let’s not go there._

Surprisingly enough to Ruby, the question actually made Weiss laugh, “Yes, as I said, up until about three years ago, I was part of the infamous Schnee family lawyers, and...on several occasions I got described as being either an ice-cold bitch, or as a shark who had scented blood.” Weiss smiled at Ruby, as if trying to show she wasn’t all bite. She walked closer and then pulled her purse out of a back pocket on her jeans. “How much was the bouquet again? Twenty-five lien?”

Ruby shook her head and held a hand up, “No I can’t take your money, you don’t even have the flowers.”

Weiss shrugged, “I did take them off you though, and besides, I gave them to a more deserving person. I’ll think of a slightly different passive aggressive way to say it to them.” She waved one hand but then put the lien on the table and pushed it forwards.

“I really can’t take it.” Ruby shook her head again, “It just wouldn’t be fair to you, you don’t have the flowers, and you ended up getting caught in the middle of me and my ex, so I really can’t make you pay.”

Weiss’ mouth curved into a soft smile, “Ruby it’s fine. I asked for a bouquet, and you gave me the bouquet. What I do with it afterwards is up to me right?”

“I guess…”

“Okay then, so because I did take the bouquet, and you did your job perfectly by making a beautiful bouquet, it’s hardly fair on you that you have to give those flowers away for free. You’ll have spent time making it up, when you could have been relaxing...or doing _other_ things.” Weiss smiled at Ruby and leaned against the counter slightly with one hip, still looking her in the eyes, a move Ruby found far more attractive than Cinder’s attempts earlier. _This isn’t good. You literally just got out of a relationship Ruby, you do not want to rebound, that never worked for Yang with Neo or Vernal...Do. Not. Flirt. Back._

“Well, I’m sure there’s another way you could pay me back for the flowers?” Internally Ruby slapped herself. _I literally just told myself NOT to flirt. So, I flirted. Damnit Ruby you useless lesbian. Quick, change the subject!_ “Oh! What allergy is it?”

“Hmm?” Weiss blinked in surprise at the rapid change of subject.

“When you sneezed earlier, you said it was ‘allergies’. Which one? I...I can shift the offending plant further towards the back if you like?” Ruby tapped her fingers together, a nervous habit she’d picked up a long time ago.

Weiss burst out laughing to Ruby’s complete confusion, “Thank you, you’re incredibly sweet Ruby. Don’t worry though, I’m not actually allergic to any of the flowers here. I’m allergic to bullshit.”

Ruby blinked and stayed looking confused, so Weiss waved her hand, “It’s a movie quote, don’t worry about it. Cinder was lying through her teeth and attempting to manipulate you emotionally to do what she wanted, so I sneezed to get everybody’s attention.” She shrugged, “Allergies was a decent excuse.”

Ruby giggled, “Thank you then. But I still can’t accept the money.” Weiss stared at her for a few moments, thinking of the next move, Ruby staring right back before an idea popped into her head. “Oh! If you insist on paying me for the flowers, then you could use the money as my deposit or first payment or something? I don’t really know how getting a tattoo works…”

“You want a tattoo?” Weiss raised an eyebrow slightly.

“Yep!” Ruby popped the p as usual and was grateful to finally get off the subject of Cinder and away from flirting. “I know what I want to get as well.

“Let’s hear it then.”

“Well…” Ruby hesitated slightly, aside from Yang; she’d never shared it with anyone. “I want to have a storm of rose petals starting just here,” She indicated a place just below her left breast, “Then for it to swirl around my side, up by back, and then curl onto my right shoulder blade.”

“Are you sure? That’s a pretty big tattoo. Remember that they are permanent outside of laser removal, which by the way is expensive, takes a long time to do, and even then never fully gets rid of the tattoo.” Weiss ticked the last few points off on her fingers.

“Are you trying to drive away a customer?” Ruby smirked at Weiss who rolled her eyes a little.

“Hardly. But you’ve just got out of a relationship, possibly a long term one. Usually, those tattoos are some of the worst to get, right after the ‘I just got into a relationship’ ones, and ones when drunk. None of which I’m ever wholly happy to do, and never to someone who’s drunk.” Weiss sighed a little and leaned back, arms folding. “I don’t want you to do something rash because you haven’t thought it through.”

Ruby shook her head and hands, “No! It’s not like that, I’ve actually been thinking about it for a few years, but I never had the money. Then when I got the money I was with Cinder and she didn’t think it would look good…”

“Really?” Weiss looked her up and down again very quickly, keeping the thought that Cinder was clearly wrong about what would look good or not unspoken.

“Yeah! I asked one of my friends to sketch it out for me a while ago, see?” Ruby fished around in her pocket and pulled her phone out, quickly swiping through her photos until she found the artwork. “Here you are, one sketch, dated three years ago.” Ruby handed the phone over and flicked her head from side to side slightly in a slightly self-congratulating movement, proud that she’d managed to prove herself right.

“Hmm, that’s actually a really nice design, it seems familiar though...who did this?” Weiss looked up at Ruby after studying the design.

“One of my friends from high school, a girl called Velvet. I’m fairly certain she designs clothes now.”

“Velvet? It can’t be the same one...” Weiss handed Ruby’s phone back and pulled her own out of a back pocket on her jeans, tapping quickly. “Is this her?” Weiss held up a photo of a tall girl with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail in a beautiful chocolate brown dress that swept to the floor and accentuated her skin tone perfectly. Standing next to her with one arm around the brunette’s hips was another girl, slightly taller than the brunette and in a black waistcoat with a caramel shirt underneath, jacket dangling lazily from her other hand and aviator shades covering her eyes, a smirk on her lips.

“That’s her! Oh my Gods she looks amazing! And she finally got with Coco too! I’m so happy for her!” Ruby was beaming with happiness and almost bouncing on her toes.

Weiss smiled warmly at the sight, “I use Coco for most of my clothes, I’ve known her for years, and Velvet for quite a while too.” She chuckled, “Fine, you’ve clearly had the idea for a while, so it’s not really a rushed decision.” She scrolled through her phone, “I can fit you in for the first session tomorrow at 2pm?”

“Oh. Oh wow. That soon?” Ruby blinked several times; she hadn’t been expecting it that quickly.

“If it’s too soon that’s fine, after that I can do...two weeks’ time at 3pm?” Weiss looked up at Ruby again, who swallowed.

“Nope. Tomorrow. Tomorrow is good.”

Weiss raised an eyebrow, “Alright then. Tomorrow at 2pm.” She held her hand out and Ruby looked at it, admiring what looked like the softness of it and how perfect it seemed before realising she was meant to shake it.

Ruby immediately grabbed the hand and tried not to squeeze too hard, giving it a quick shake before letting go and putting her hands by her sides. 

Then behind her back. 

Then into her apron pocket where she fiddled with a few stems and leaves that always managed to find their way in.

Weiss chuckled lightly and Ruby couldn’t stop herself smiling at it. _That sounds beautiful, like happiness in a bottle._

“Can you send me that design please? I’ll get started on a template for it tonight.” Weiss held her phone out towards Ruby, open to the contacts page.

Ruby took the phone, quickly typed her number in, and added a flower emoji after her name. _Just in case there’s more than one Ruby who’s ordered tattoo designs._ Taking the phone back Weiss looked at it and raised an eyebrow slightly, then smirked at it, leaving Ruby to blush a little.

A quiet ‘ ** _ding_** ’ cut through the air and Weiss checked her phone. “I’m sorry Ruby, I’ve got an appointment now, but I’ll message you so you’ve got my number and can send the design.” Ruby nodded and Weiss smiled at her again, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow Weiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where one of the two main bits of inspiration for this story came from, the bouquet of flowers that says 'Fuck you' and giving it to a person who deserves it! We're halfway through now (I think, if I worked it out right).
> 
> Thank you to everyone who comments, gives kudos, subscribes, bookmarks, or even just reads it! I love the fact that people seem to enjoy my writing so thank you so much, it's really appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> So I am absolutely not a fan of the Cinder Fall and Ruby Rose pairing, but I needed a villain for the story to kick it off, and I dislike Cinder far more than Emerald.
> 
> Any feedback or comments are appreciated, kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks etc are also very appreciated too!


End file.
